Time After Time
by connora
Summary: This is again a song story about Draco and Hermonie. Though I'm not found of Hermonie and Draco togehter, I wanted this to be ..... different. This is about the two beaking up but will they get back together?


Heaven  
  
Thinking about all our young years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and we were free  
  
In a small house, just outside Bristol, Ron Weasley lay in bed with his wife of just now a year laying on his chest. As the sun shown through the window, Ron opened his blueish-green eyes. He looked down and saw Hermonie Granger fast asleep with her arms locked around her husband.  
  
Now nothing can take it away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that over now  
  
You keep me coming back for more  
  
Ron lay thinking about all their years of bickering only to hide their emotions. To tell the truth, when Ron first saw Hermonie, he thought she looked like some stuck- up snoby girl. But he was proven wrong. as Hermonie stirred, Ron got up and walked over to the window. Today was their one year anniversary. Hermonie awoke.  
  
"Ron," she said motioning for him to come back to bed.  
  
Ron got back in bed and they lay in each others arms.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I find it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I find it there in you're heart  
  
Ain't it too hard to see   
  
We're in heaven  
  
Ron stared into Hermonie's deep eyes. Hermonie stared back into Ron's deep green, then in that moment, their lips met. After that the two fell asleep again, and in each other's arms. While Ron was asleep you could tell he was dreaming of Hermonie because a goofy grin spread across his face, like the similes he smiled when he was trying to impress her. And you could tell Hermonie was dreaming of Ron because her eyes started blinking, like she was batting them to get his attention.   
  
Oh once in your life you find someone  
  
Who will turn your life around  
  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
  
Yeah nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
  
Just hold me now  
  
'Cause our love will light the way  
  
When Hermonie woke up for the second time, she found that Ron had gotten up. Hermonie grabbed her robe, tied it and headed toward the living room. She found Ron standing there holding a candle. But this wasn't just another candle. This candle was given to them one year ago to the day, their wedding day. Ron vowed that on their first year anniversary he would light it. Without a word coming from Hermonie, she walked over to him, taking the candle. She closed her eyes for just a few second and blew out the candle. She made a wish, a wish that they would be together, forever.  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in you're heart  
  
Ain't it too hard to see   
  
We're in heaven  
  
Ron walked over to a small music box. On th cover was a picture of Ron and Hermonie on their wedding day. he opened it up and inside the box was a necklace. It had a wedding ring for their wedding day, a heart for valentines day and Ron was now adding a cloud, meaning that the two had been in heaven since they met each other. Ron winded up the music box and the muggle song 'Heaven' began to play. Ron sat the box down, took Hermonie's hand and they began to dance, like floating on a cloud.  
  
"I love you," they said to one another.  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
  
For something to arrive  
  
The love to some along  
  
Now are dreams are coming true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
Yeah I'll be standing there by you  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in you're heart  
  
Ain't it too hard to see   
  
We're in heaven 


End file.
